The broad objective of the proposed study is to examine peasant household production strategies under the impact of the ejido system of Mexico. Specifically, the proposed investigation will focus on particular forms of sharecropping practiced in the irrigated zone of the Mezquital Valley, Hidalgo, Mexico where ejido tenure prevails. An earlier study revealed that peasant household production strategies included deployment of land and labor resources by entering into various types of sharecropping agreements. The proposed research will attempt to assess the decision making process of peasant households engaged in sharecropping at any given time in the developmental cycle of the domestic unit by examining the circumstances which lead to such arrangements from year to year.